


You'll Learn Something if You Aren't Careful

by OverMaster



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Mahou Sensei Negima!, ぼくたちは勉強ができない | Bokutachi wa Benkyou ga Dekinai | We Never Learn (Manga)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMaster/pseuds/OverMaster
Summary: It is only supposed to last a pair of weeks. Yuiga Nariyuki has been tasked with helping five extra girls with their studies, from the infamous Class 3-A for junior high girls. There shouldn't be any real problem with that, right? Even if they happen to be the ever infamous Baka Rangers? Multicrossover elements.
Relationships: Furuhashi Fumino/Ayase Yue, Furuhashi Fumino/Ogata Rizu/Takemoto Uruka, Kirisu Mafuyu/Yuiga Nariyuki, Takemoto Uruka/Sasaki Makie, Yuga Nariyuki/Ogata Rizu, Yuiga Nairyuki/Ku Fei





	You'll Learn Something if You Aren't Careful

_Mahou Sensei Negima!_ is the creation and intellectual property of Akamatsu Ken and Kodansha.

_Bokutachi Wa Benkyou Ga Dekinai_ is the creation and intellectual property of Taishi Tutsui and Shueisha.

* * *

"Nariyuki-san, may I request a favor from you, please?"

Yuiga Nariyuki, who was just leaving his classroom, had thus to stop and look back at Negi-sensei, while the rest of the boys in the class left happily, chattering among themselves over the things they'd do during the Mahorafest. The black haired, bespectacled teen walked the way back to the teacher's desk and looked curiously at the little man currently sitting behind his, fingers steepled, expression troubled.

"Sure thing, what is it, Negi-sensei?"

Negi Springfield sighed. "I've heard you have been helping a few students from the female wing with their studies of late. Certainly a commendable activity, and from what I understand, you have done a remarkable job with them."

Praise fom Mahora teachers was rare indeed, even that coming from the gentle Negi (although praise never came from Honnouji students, and praise from Ohtori teachers usually only came while in bed, so Mahora students still had it easy compared with them). And so Nariyuki felt justified in smiling proudly while scratching his head. "W-Well...! The merit's not all mine, Ogata and Fumino are both good students who just happen to have a few weak areas...!"

"I know," Negi said, somewhat more weary than his custom, "and yet you've done fine with Takemoto-san as well, seeing as she is... well..."

"Ah... yes..."

A gentleman won't openly talk on such subjects when it comes to a lady, so they both simply kept an awkward silence until Negi forced a smile and pulled on, "A-Anyway, you've raised their grades where every tutor before failed, that's incredible! And so, um, I'd like to see if you could help me with... some students of mine who need extra assistance as well..." he bashfully asked, scratching the back of his neck.

For Negi-sensei, the fabled child prodigy of Mahora, who had taken the whole school by storm in less than one year, to be resorting to him like this, it was extraordinary! This was the kind of event that would have all but fulfilled Nariyuki's existence earlier that academic year, but now, things perhaps more in perspective now, only pulled a wary, "Exactly how, sir?" from him.

"You'll see, I've just been asked to overlook a different class of... foreigners, let us say, aside from my job at Mahora."

Nariyuki thought this had to have earned a frown from him, since next thing he knew, Negi was apologizing, "The Headmaster knows about it, of course! I'd never neglect my students without a good reason! These are VIP, persons of interest we could call them, and it's vital they learn enough of our language within a short timeframe. I'll have to devote my after hours fully to them over the next few weeks, so I'm going to need some help with my former group with special needs, five students from my homeroom."

"... special needs?" Nariyuki echoed dubiously.

"Ahhh!" Negi gasped, eyes spiraling. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he made his best Kaga Ai-sempai impression. "That's a bad thing to say nowadays, isn't it?! I'm sorry, I was raised in the hills so long ago, and I'm not hip with what you young people say or cannot say nowadays!"

"Please don't talk like an old man, Sensei, you are ten," Nariyuki quietly requested.

"I'm sorry, I just mean these girls are dumb! No, no, that was even more politically incorrect! No, what I really mean is, they call them the Baka Rangers!" The boy gulped. "In any case, I need someone to supervise their progress over these weeks, until I'm done with this side assignment. I'm hoping it won't be much of a bother, to make it easier for you, I'll lend you all their study schedules, you only need to make sure they follow them and don't stray away in flights of fancy..."

"Well..." the older boy said uneasily, "if you ask it that way, I couldn't possibly refuse, Sensei. Only five, you say?"

"Oh, yes, just five, I'm not asking for anything else!" he bowed, once again being the sole of Nariyuki's teachers who ever bowed to him and his classmates, except for Itoshiki whenever he asked for help with a suicide attempt. "Thank you very much, Nariyuki-san, they'll be there with you tomorrow, and they'll give you no problems whatsoever! If they ever do, please, just tell me!"

* * *

**You'll Learn Something if you aren't Careful.**

* * *

**Lesson One.**

* * *

The three girls kept on staring at him.

"What?!" Nariyuki asked finally. "I had to accept! What else could I do? It's Negi-sensei! I couldn't just ignore him, like you can do to Despair-sensei or Kimura!"

"Still, it's class 3-A, Yuiga-kun!" warned the cute, long haired Fumino Furuhashi, lightly waving a pointer finger around. "The second most dangerous class in the school!"

"Even the Save the World with Suzumiya Haruhi Brigade tends to stay clear from 3-A's activities," lectured the ever dispassionate, short haired, rather curvaceous yet petite Ogata Rizu, the light from the outside sun glinting on her glasses for that extra warning effect, possibly because she had just calculated the exact moment to subtly move her head to achieve it. "They are sure to be a disruptive factor for us, one we never accounted for. This throws our whole studying schedule off balance."

"3-A, huh?" hummed the tanned, fit, Takemoto Uruka around the melon pan she had been eating. "Ah, that's right, Akira-chan is from 3-A!"

"Who?" Nariyuki blinked at her.

"One of the girls in the swimming team," Uruka smiled. "She's really nice too, so I don't get why people say so many weird things about 3-A? Akira-chan's likable to a fault, never fails to help anyone, is reliable and honest... Really, her only weak spot is her taste in friends."

"Meaning...?" Fumino ventured.

"Well, sometimes her friends come looking for her, they're a really possessive bunch. There's this girl, the nurse, who acts all quiet, but you can tell she's got serious issues, and then there's this cocky girl always arrogant about her basketball team that hasn't ever won a tournament, and the most annoying is this really, really, really dumb pink haired girl who's always all over Akira-chan, but since they're not 3-A, they... they... Oh," she took a hand to her mouth. "There's no reason to think they wouldn't be 3-A too, right?"

"Th-There's every reason to think they **would** be!" Fumino gasped in alarm, a moment before they heard the tingling of bells.

Nariyuki, Ogata, Fumino and Uruka all looked towards the door of the classroom they'd been given for their sessions, and it was pulled open from the inside. A girl with long reddish hair in twintails held together by tiny golden bells stepped in, mismatched eyes shiny in blue and green. Behind her stood a girl who was even shorter than Rizu and flatter than Fumino, a tall, foxy, well built brickhouse of a teenager with a lazy wide smile, a short and inquiet looking dark skinned blonde, and finally, a careful moving pink topped short girl who elicited a brief but marked frown from the ever easy going Uruka.

"Ah, good afternoon, I'm Asuna from 3-A," announced the girl at the lead, holding a piece of paper before herself. "Negi sent us, you're that temporary tutor guy, right? These are Yue, and Kaede, and-"

"Ahhhhh!" the pink haired girl interrupted by pointing at Uruka and gasping. "You're that girl, that one who swims with Akira-chan! The foreigner, Shirley-san!"

Uruka slammed a hand on her desk at the only flightier mind in Mahora than her own. "How many times do we have to tell you?! She's Shirley, but I'm Uruka...!"

"Then Shirley's the one with the glasses, the one who moved in from Honnouji?" Sasaki Makie blinked. "I knew I'd gotten it wrong, sorry..."

"You did! That's Nonogusa-san!"

Makie giggled and rubbed the back of her neck. "Sorry, sorry! I even forget the names of my own teammates too, and I've been with them for three years!"

Nariyuki paled starkly at this, then looked again at the notes Negi had left for him.

The dark skinned Chinese and Ogata, in the meanwhile, had just fallen into a fierce, still quiet duel of locked glares of their own.

"Udon girl," the former said icily.

"Nikuman girl," the latter said just as glacially. "So, we meet again..."

"That was properly dramatic, you are making advances with your sense of such dialogue," Fumino congratulated her quietly before smiling at the other very flat girl. "Nice to see you again, Ayase-san, I never imagined you'd be in such a group...! I always thought you'd be an academic prodigy, for you to fall with the lowest scorers, that is so strange...!"

_As usual, you're saying such hurtful things without even realizing it!_ Nariyuki despaired inwardly.

Ayase Yue, however, gave no signs of feeling offended and bowed at Fumino. "I'm just hopelessly lazy. Looking forward to wasting the next few weeks with you, Furuhashi-san."

_What's with that kind of attitude?! This is what I have to work with now?!_ Nariyuki was further pulled down the abyss. Then he realized the Asuna girl was staring very directly at him, and he couldn't help blushing. "I... I'm sorry, what is it?" he gulped.

"I was sure you'd be older," Kagurazaka Asuna bluntly told him. "A college student, at the very least."

Nariyuki wasn't fully sure of why, but that still did hurt.

* * *

Kirisu Mafuyu had no idea why she hung around with Taiga. That is, it certainly was better than hanging out with Arai Chie- heartless bitch- or Kuroi Nanako- unbearable womanchild- or Sugiura Midori- chronical drunk- or even Sagisawa Youko- tolerable enough, but hanging with her also meant hanging with Midori. Still, it wasn't like Fujimura was all much better than them, either. Was she that desperate for someone to call a friend within her circle of colleagues?

"C'mon, why the long face today?" the short haired woman laughed, as they sat at the usual table of the snack bar. "I mean, more than usual? Is that boy causing you trouble again?"

"Who, Katsuragi?" the pink haired, much more traditionally feminine woman grumbled, refusing to meet her gaze. "No, I've decided it's not worth the annoyance. Let Nikaido handle him, she-"

"No, no, I mean the other one, that one you were trying to torpedo down," Taiga hummed, trying to remember while tapping with her chopsticks on her plate. "Nariyuki! That's it!"

Now that made Mafuyu snap her face up to stare at the cat-grinning female devil, outraged. "Torpedoing him?! That implies willing sabotage! All I was doing was, arguing his methods are foolish and-"

"Cut the kid some slack, Mafuyu-chan, you know he's got it rough," Taiga asked, somewhat more softly now. "If he can't succeed he'll have to move over to Honnouji, and I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy."

"That... That's something beyond my control, I have to enforce the regulations regardless," the other teacher said. "You of all people should know. You've never been someone to 'cut slack' on people!"

"I have no patience for underachievers and slackers," Taiga allowed. "That boy's neither. I don't think it's fair he'd be kicked out just because he can't pay the dues and you don't even let him keep making it as a tutor."

Mafuyu, her appetite already spoiled even further, pushed her plate with the leftovers aside and, just as moodily, began sipping her juice through the straw. "If you think he's so notable, why couldn't you even remember his name? And if you are so hellbent on his staying, why don't you pay his dues? You've got the money."

"The Fujimura money isn't mine to spend, really," Taiga mused with a faint smile, looking out the window, at the reddish afternoon stretching all the way over Academy City, past Ohtori's baroque magnificence and CLAMP's functional efficiency in structures, all the way towards the threatening mass of the so-called Black School. "Even if it were, what could I do? Pay for every poor kid out there, so they can keep the hell away from there? Even Gramps couldn't pull that off..."

"Oh, you spend too long with the children," Mafuyu chided her. "All those horror stories about Honnouji have rubbed on you. It's not a pleasant place, I'll admit it... but then, it's not a pleasant world either."

Taiga had, for once, no answer to this, taking her head back on her chair and staring at the bar's ceiling for a moment.

"It's the Headmaster's own fault, really," Mafuyu said after a moment, draining the juice and looking at the empty glass. "Once he started paying students' tuitions out of his own pocket, why shouldn't we be that lenient with everybody else, right? Except because we can't. This isn't an ideal world. We have to work with what we have, and... Nariyuki-san should learn that already. He tries to steer students into areas they aren't qualified for, only to chase youthful whims."

"Maybe you're right," Taiga shrugged, folding her arms and thinking of a boy with a foolish youthful dream. "Still, the world advances just because people try to go into directions we never were supposed to take, right? And it's not like the Headmaster pays for that many tuitions. I only know of one."

"One's enough to set an example," Mafuyu said yet, clinging onto her point.

"For the ill, but also for the better," Taiga shook her head, getting from her chair and pulling her jacket back on. "Remember, Mafuyu-chan, it's not just that those knuckleheads learn from us. Sometimes, we can learn from them too."

Mafuyu sighed, not in the mood to play the game. "Goodbye, Fujimura. See you tomorrow."

"Righto," the other woman nodded, moving towards the door, and waving at the half asleep man behind the counter. The small business was almost empty today, and even the radio seemed to have stopped. Then she glanced back over her shoulder and said something Mafuyu couldn't quite understand before leaving.

That was strange, Mafuyu said as she sat there, resting a little longer before leaving. Taiga always was nothing short of loud and proud. She frowned to herself, trying to put it together from the way Taiga had moved her mouth, and what little she could hear from it, and ended up giving up before leaving herself.

_"I once lost a dream, too."_

* * *

"Let's see, now..." Nariyuki hummed, adjusting his glasses and looking over the preliminary tests Negi-sensei's students had just handed him. Miraculously, they all waited still and silent enough as he reviewed them, except for Makie, and even she did little but sneaking wary, curious looks towards Uruka regularly.

"So?" Ku Fei asked after he was done with the papers, then just pondering to himself and still staring down at them. "Are we good or bad?"

"Ah, you, Nagase-san, and especially Ayase-san have scored quite well, actually," the boy admitted, then looking at the ever impassive Yue. "I must say... in a way I agree with Fumino-san, you are a librarian and avid reader, and it's obvious you grasp concepts very well. Your struggle with Math, I can understand, but... for the other subjects, it's almost as if you almost reached the point, then failed at the simplest things."

Yue shrugged. "I'm lazy," she repeated her earlier point.

Nariyuki frowned, looking at Yue's test again. Laziness only could explain a relatively small part of it. From what Negi-sensei himself had said, she spent so long reading for pleasure that the knowledge had to sink in regardless, and the answers she got right were proof of it. She had a nice redaction style, her grammar and spelling were top notch, why did she keep on failing at the simplest things then? Was it extreme carelessness?

He decided to keep on thinking of that later and address Ku Fei-san next. "Your problem, on the other hand, is much easier to grasp. You are still struggling to some degree with the language, and... I don't blame you, really. Japanese is complicated for any foreigner, even after years living here. You only need practice, practice, more practice. Once you can actually understand questions to their fullest, you should do fine enough."

"I been busy with lots of other stuff of recent," the Chinese girl admitted, bowing her head.

Nariyuki sighed, now looking at Nagase-san. "You seem to have a slight problem of focus. Perhaps you should take this more seriously, if you'll excuse me for telling you so. Reason your answers more carefully. Please try and put more interest on it. I know you can do better, Negi-sensei handed me your grades for the last term's final tests."

"This one was exceedingly motivated for those ones, de gozaru," Kaede said with a smile, "but this one doesn't think she could keep that amount of effort on a regular basis, Nariyuki-dono."

The young man opened his mouth to reply something, but Kaede gestured at him to preemptively stop. "No, please. This one's dumb and didn't phrase herself correctly, my apologies. What this one meant was, this one would like being able to keep that level of regular effort, but that is beyond this one's capacity. How far can you run at the top of your speed, Nariyuki-dono?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Uruka asked.

"Nin nin," the tallest girl present wagged a finger. "Much like an untrained person can only run so much for so long a time, so one only can stretch one's brain for so long before it gives up altogether. We all have our strengths and weaknesses, and this one's weakness is her intellect. You cannot hope for the swallow to fly to the moon, nor the fish to jump over the mountain."

"Then simply develop your intellect further by studying," Rizu told her.

Kaede laughed lightly. "Ah, Ogata-dono, but you are being too literal with this. Training and effort only can drive one so far when one has innate disadvantages. Ku Fei-dono here is one of the best fighters this one has ever met, yet she won't ever beat this one in reach, for she was born with much shorter limbs than this one's, de gozaru. There's nothing that can be done about it. So this one can't do much about the shorter brain she was born with."

"Brains aren't 'short' in the sense of height and size comparable to intellectual capacity," Rizu argued with a frown, "your memory and reasoning are not necessarily related with your size or that of your cranium and nervous system."

"Again, you're being much too literal, Ogata-dono," Nagase said in that easy going way of hers.

"What about me, Sempai?" Asuna asked.

"Ah, yes, Kagurazaka-san. You..." he doubted before answering as honestly as he could, "You've got several of Nagase-san's problems, but oddly enough, I detect some of Ku Fei-san's difficulties with the written language as well. Which is strange, because you speak it perfectly, and you don't have cognitive disabilities, as from what I was told, you are skilled with Arts and Crafts..."

Asuna frowned. "How many things has the brat told you about us anyway?"

"Maybe," Riku said, "she has some specific dyslexia towards the written language form."

"Dyslexia, what's that?" Asuna blinked.

"Well," Nagase said then, "if it's a gaijin problem like Ku-dono's, then Asuna-dono might be a gaijin herself. She doesn't remember anything from her first few years of life after all."

"Ohhh, yeah!" Makie snapped her fingers. "I'd never thought of that, maybe you were born and raised in another country, Asuna-chan! That's why your eyes are so round, and your hair's so red!"

"The heck?!" Asuna gasped. "Cut that joke! My hair isn't as red as Asakura's, and Natsumi's eyes are rounder than mine!"

"Murakami-dono's mother is an American though," Kaede observed pensively. "But enough of that for now, what about Makie-dono, Nariyuki-dono? For some reason she always seems to be left for the end."

"I fail at being Sasaki Makie," the gymnast sighed with resignation.

"Your problems are pretty much the same ones Uruka has been overcoming, Sasaki-san," Nariyuki informed her, far less cautious than he'd been with the other girls, "so that's familiar ground for us to work with. Uruka-san will help you with your studies."

"Eehhhh?!" the swimmer gasped. "But, but I'm still trying to improve myself!"

Nariyuki nodded. "Since she's your Kohai, most of the ground you've covered already is ground she has to cover yet. It'll help you as well, as a way to keep previously learned content well in mind. And the same methods that have worked on you should work with her. Besides, you've got a lot in common, don't you? You even have common friends."

Makie nodded, impressed. "That's so smart, Sempai! So Sempai is what I could be if I were older and a bit more neurotic and more learned through life's difficulties! Yeah, I can see how that'd work! If I can get a bit more like her, that'd be great!"

"Neurotic?! Since when am I neurotic?!" Uruka protested. "Do you even know what that word means, because I sure don't! And if it's the bad thing it sounds like, why would you want to be like me?!"

Yue scratched herself on a cheek and sighed. "Yeah, well, maybe you are, just a bit..."

* * *

"I heard now you're tutoring some of Negi-sensei's classroom, is that true?" Oomori asked that night, just as the three of them were in their beds, getting ready to call it a night.

"Wait, was that just now?!" Kobayashi Haruma sat up on his. "Since when, and why hadn't you told us?! Nariyuki!"

Nariyuki groaned, turning away on his and facing the wall. "It's a recent development, we only started today. What, are you going to accuse me of seducing them as well?"

"I don't know," Oomori Kanade confessed. "I suppose _even you_ couldn't beat Sensei and the Perverted Beast at their game, but..."

"I'm the same as them now?!" Nariyuki gasped, bolting up on and batting his eyes.

"Well, I just said you weren't quite that far gone, didn't I?" Oomori reasoned. "But you're getting there."

"Um, that was praise, actually," Haruma pointed out. "And at least you don't fondle or strip them somehow and then call it 'accidents'..."

Nariyuki sighed, reached towards his nightstand for the glasses, and put them back on. "I think only two of them are in that club of Sensei's. And one of them is in love with Takahata-sensei, even..."

"Well, be extra careful then," Haruma advised. "Death Glasses will beat you to a pulp if you do anything to her."

Nariyuki stared briefly at his handsome roommate. "... thanks for the concern."

Haruma smiled kindly. "You're welcome!"

It occurred to Nariyuki, then, that he actually didn't know a lot about the ever rumored club Negi-sensei patroned over. "Oomori?" he asked. "That club, it's supposed to be teaching them something, isn't it?"

"Yeah, they call it the English Research Society," the taller boy confirmed. "But I'll bet none of them are good with English, right? I knew it, God knows what they actually do there..."

"Whoa, slow down there, Sensei's still only a kid after all," Haruma gestured down with a hand.

"Well, yeah, but... I wouldn't trust the Perverted Beast, maybe he's using him to throw suspicions away? Then there's Despair-sensei, I'm sure he's just faking the whole depressed act. You'd think he'd have actually killed himself already..."

"Right, and then I heard they let a college guy hang around too," Haruma nodded, sounding concerned.

"Is it that bad, really?" Nariyuki asked faintly.

"Well, that's what people say, but what do I know?" Ootori said. "After all, you actually are a pretty chill guy, despite what everyone says about you."

Nariyuki drooped, with a groan. "Great, and what do they call me, then? The Other Perverted Beast?"

"Don't worry, you don't have that level of infamy yet," Haruma consoled him. "All the same, you should be careful about those girls. 3-A are trouble, everyone knows that."

Haruma laid back after saying that, and soon he and Oomori were soundly asleep.

But Nariyuki just kept on staring at the dorm room ceiling.

After doing the usual wondering about Mom and the girls back at home, he went back to thinking of those girls, in addition to those he already had to concern himself about.

When it rains, it pours.

* * *

**End of the Episode.**


End file.
